Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a mechanical perforation device, able to be selectively actuated by means of a pedal, so as to perforate, one at a time, closed receptacles, such as for example metal containers, of any shape and size, containing coloring products, such as coloring liquids or powders, bases for paints, varnishes, enamels, inks or similar products. The device according to the present invention is applied particularly in dispensing machines, or dispensers, of coloring products, able to introduce a dosed quantity of coloring pigments into a receptacle containing a paint base, to obtain the desired coloring product.
Description of Related Art
Machines are known for dispensing coloring products, such as for example pigments, into a receptacle that contains a fluid paint base, to obtain in this way a coloring product with a desired shade. One of such machines is described in the Italian patent of industrial invention n. 1.279.712, granted to the present Applicant on 16 Dec. 1997. In the machine described therein the receptacle is disposed on a support plane, able to be lifted vertically by means of an electric motor controlled by a computerized control unit. The support plane on which the receptacle to be perforated and containing the paint base is positioned is lifted toward a shaped punch disposed at a determinate height, until the latter perforates the upper wall of the receptacle. The support plane is then taken to a delivery position, lower than the perforation position, and kept in the position reached until the step of delivering the colored pigments is complete, through one or more delivery nozzles.
In the known machine described above, the perforation device of the receptacle is therefore commanded electrically, with all the disadvantages deriving therefrom, including the production and functioning costs, in addition to the fact that it is impossible to use when there is no electric energy.
Document GB-A-2.048.825 describes a perforation device for containers that shows the characteristics of the preamble of the main claim.
Purpose of the present invention is to obtain a device to perforate closed receptacles, for example metal, and containing coloring products, which is simple, economical to construct and reliable, and which has no running costs.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.